


【豪千】暗示

by kagekang



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagekang/pseuds/kagekang





	【豪千】暗示

我把他推到我酒店房间的床上的时候，他果然没有一点吃惊，像是早在他暗示我的时候，就已经预料到了这个结局一样。   
我欺身压上去，扯着他的外套，嘴唇在他的脸颊上磨蹭，等着他主动的来接受我。  
果然没让我失望，他微微侧过脑袋，将唇贴了上来，张着嘴邀请一个吻。我毫不犹豫地亲了上去，要说吻技，比他年长快两轮的我自然更娴熟，我勾着他的舌头，舔着他的上颚，引得他一阵颤抖，没一会儿他便推着我的胸膛，示意自己快喘不过气了。  
我放开他，缺氧后的他鼻尖连都是红彤彤的，胸膛起伏着汲取氧气，缓过来后又伸手来撩我的背心，示意我脱下来。

我笑了，录节目的时候真没看出来他居然是这么心急的一个小孩。  
要是那么让他如意那还行？我把他的外套往下扒了点，让他先脱。  
他有些迟疑，看了我一眼，还是照做了。  
他柔顺的头发因为刚刚一通折腾已经有点杂乱，在头顶倔强地翘着，脸颊还因为刚刚的吻泛着粉红，嘴唇上的唇珠圆润饱满带着水光，我越看越喜欢，实在忍不住了，还没等他把短袖脱下来就又凑上去吻了他。  
被我撞回床上他也没有恼，顺从地把两条腿盘在我的腰侧，手臂勾住我的脖子，用屁股蹭着我的胯下。  
本来只是半硬的我硬是被他磨得全勃了，我低声骂了个“Fuck”，胡乱扯着自己的腰带，想让自己好受一些。  
他也解着自己的裤子，眼睛盯着我，没说话。

说实话我有几个月没有做了，一撩就起火，这小孩还怕点不着似的，一直摸我。我干脆起身把背心也脱了下来，他的手摸着我的腹肌，低喃了一声：“身材好棒……”  
我逗他：“想要叔叔吗？”我没敢自称哥哥，那样实在太厚脸皮了。  
估计他还在害羞，低着头没说话，卡在我腰上的胯动了两下，我听见他说：“脱裤子。”  
挑了下眉，这命令的语气也挺有意思的。我快速把裤子蹬掉，又一把把他的裤子拽下来，短袖也给扔到了床下，现在我们俩赤裸相对。我发现他虽然年纪小，身材居然也不错，腰肢握上去还很有肉感，那里的毛也不算多。想着自己年纪较大，应该照顾小的，便把自己已经硬得不行的那物和他的贴在一起撸动。  
他从喉咙深处发出咕噜的声音，手抓住我的手臂，指尖微微颤动。  
我喜欢听床伴叫床的声音，他的呜咽已经让我兴奋不已，这让我更想从他的喉咙里挤出更多的声音。于是我加速撸动，他的鼻息越来越重，到底还是年轻气盛，没一会儿他便把自己小腹射的都是白浊。  
我没想着要射，松开了手，问他要不要做到最后。  
他看了一眼我刚刚顺手扔在床头的避孕套和润滑剂，想了一下对我说：“好……但是我明天六点要去机场，今晚得回房间睡。”  
“我不会做太过的。”我说，但是要是状况失控，那就由不得我了。  
他拿起那盒避孕套，拆了一个出来，递给我：“那就……”他声音有点小，但邀请的意思已经不能再明显，我满意地笑了，也把润滑拆开倒在手上，准备给他做扩张。

他的上身白净得像没有见过太阳，血色从身体内部翻涌到表面，将他的身体染上粉红，可能因为害羞，他把脸用手臂挡住。  
“这是你的第一次吗？”我嗓子发哑地问，不知道怎么的，我直觉觉得他虽然害羞，但这绝对不是他第一次和别人上床。  
他没回答我，只是把手臂放下来，看了我一眼，又躺了回去。  
很好，不是第一次。  
如果要给一个处子开苞的话我还是很有罪恶感的，不是就好办了。

扩张的过程总是有点沉默和尴尬，我能感受到我的手指隔着安全套摸着他炙热的肉壁，小心翼翼地把两指张开，把穴道撑得更大一些，润滑剂发出噗嗤的声音，在只有空调声嘎吱在响的房间里有些明显。  
他又看着我，对视上的那刻我懂了他想要什么，于是俯下身去亲吻他，他乐意地把头仰起来和我唇齿交融。这次比第一次坚持的时间长了一点，他退开一点后还在我的唇旁像只讨抚摸的猫一般摩擦着我的胡渣。  
我笑着问他：“你的眼睛是不是真的会说话，心灵交流那种。”  
他笑了，梨涡露出来：“你猜？”  
我手下没停，还在问他：“怎么录节目的时候没看出来你这么皮？嗯？”按内壁的力量重了些，他轻轻地啊了一声。  
他的手臂勾上我的脖颈：“床上和节目哪儿能一样……啊……那儿……”  
他突然拔高的呻吟，我还摸到了一个微小的凸起，心下了然，想着怎么这么容易，便在那点磨蹭了一会儿。  
他立马咬紧了下唇，闭上眼睛，喘了好几下，颤抖着声音说：“进来……”

我不再客气，本来就想着是为了照顾小孩子，既然小孩子都说没问题了，忍到爆炸的我也不再装君子。  
我又拆了一个避孕套，套在自己的阴茎上，在穴口磨蹭了一会儿后直接捅了进去。  
这样感受，穴内的温度甚至比手指触摸时的感觉还要滚烫，肉壁紧紧咬住我的阴茎，舒爽的感觉直冲我的脑海，我捏了捏他充满肉感的屁股，低喘了一声。  
“啊……”他仰起脖子，声音里还能听出幸福的感觉，“好大……”  
我把他的腿架在肩上，稍微抬起他的腰，进得更深了后，动了起来。  
“嗯啊……”他被我插得娇喘不断，鼻音喊出来的声音都又软又糯的，手也攀不住我的肩膀，不断往下滑。  
“啊啊啊……哥……那儿好酸……唔……”小孩紧皱双眉，穴肉不断收缩，我想应该是顶到他的敏感点了，现在他夹得我好像爽得大脑都充血，我加速动起臀部，根本不把阴茎从他的穴内抽出，像打桩机一样抽动起来。  
他的呻吟瞬间拔高，自己抚摸着被冷落的阴茎，呼吸都在抖，边叫着哥，边说着拒绝的话。  
我爽得不行，压着嗓子说了好几个“Fuck”。  
“Jackson……”我俯下身去亲他，两臂撑在他的头两旁，在他耳边说，“You are so good……”  
耳朵似乎是敏感点，他朝反方向瑟缩了一下，后穴又因为我的低语而收缩了一下，两腿夹着我的腰，试图让我动的再快一点。  
太不好伺候了。  
我低声笑着，跟他说：“Jackson，我们往下一点。”  
他没听懂我要干什么，散着水汽的眼睛迷蒙地看着我。我把阴茎从他的体内撤出，润滑和安全套之间都连出了丝，“啵”的一声，听得小孩瞬间红了脸。

我退到床尾后下了床，站在地上，他似乎有点搞懂我想要什么了，慢慢地向下挪动。我觉得他太慢，直接拉着他的大腿，往我这儿一拽。  
还没等他反应过来，便又直接插了进去。  
“啊！你怎么这么……”他娇喘了一声，听得我发硬，在他体内的阴茎又胀大了一些，“……为什么又变大了……太大了……好撑……”  
虽然说着抱怨的话，下面却不断给我挤压的快感，我根本不想听他如何抱怨，恍惚之间我想起他平日看人正直的表情和眼神，内心忽然燃起一股施虐欲，想要看他被我操哭出来。

我想逗逗他，便从他体内拔了出来，只在股缝之间磨蹭，他又痒又想要，可是不知道我在搞什么名堂，不带攻击性的瞥了我一眼后，伸手想要自己撸。我把他的手压住，只用下半身蹭他，问他：“Do you want me to fuck you？hmm？Jackson？”  
我知道他能听懂，他的耳尖还有胸膛都红了，可能是还没有和英语是母语的人上过床，他没敢回答。  
“Just say it，”我慢慢的引导他，手温柔的从他的腹肌摸上去，在胸前玩着他的红粒，他微微颤抖，“you know the words.”  
他的唇酒窝在嘴唇嘟起来的时候很明显，那两个词语就在嘴边，但他还是没说出来。我的手从他光滑的肌肤滑下，摸到他的阴茎，爱抚了一下后又松开，来回几下，他终于受不住，抖着说：“Fuck me……Fuck me please……”  
在他完整地说出那个Fword之前，我就快忍不住想要直接拉开他的腿操进去，当他说完的时候，我看到他噙着泪，下唇红艳，心里满足地想到果然等待是有福利看的。于是在他话音落下的时候，我按着他的腿，深深地操了进去。  
“啊……”他没想到我突然进来，喉咙里被顶得卡出了一声呻吟，皱着眉，连下唇都没顾得上咬，直接被我操得上下颠簸。  
“嗯……嗯……”他用鼻音哼出来的声音美极了，我突然又想起来一个体位，在跟他交换了一个吻后，我说：“搂住我。”

他乖乖地照做了，刚想问为什么，我又说：“搂紧了。”  
还没等他搂紧，我便将他从床上拉了起来。  
我把他抱着，让他整个悬空，只能依靠我。等站直后性器便一下子顶到他内壁的最深处，他的手指在我背后收紧了，半是吓得半是爽得叫了出来。  
“啊啊啊……太深了……哥……不行……这样……”他连一句完整的话都说不出，全身都贴着我，阴茎在我腹肌上摩擦。  
他的声音渐渐得带上了哭腔，哽咽着在求我。  
重力让他狠狠地坐在我的阴茎上，我的臂力完全能够把他抱住，听着他在我耳旁哭我有种欲望完整的感觉。  
“嗯？今天勾引我上床的时候没想到吗？”我有些戏谑地问他。  
他发泄似的在我背后挠着：“谁……谁勾引你了……啊！别加快……”  
“没有吗？”我喘着粗气，“……那牵手的时候为什么要挠我手心？”  
他被我问住了，咬着我的肩膀，把声音憋回了嗓子。  
牙劲还挺大，我吃痛的吸了口气。  
“那你……之后还摸我膝盖……”他委屈地跟我说。我笑着没回他，既然有人发出了暗示和邀请，自己就当然要做出回应。  
我感觉后穴在不断收缩，又不想让他这么快又射，便把他放到床上，欣赏了一下他卡在高潮边缘时的表情。  
他哭得睫毛都挂着泪珠，手难受的在自己的性器上撸动。我抓住他的腰肢，让他翻个身，背面朝我，连带着体内的阴茎都转了个圈，他无声地尖叫，手在床单上胡乱划拉。

“呃啊……！”又被顶到那一点，他腿一软，差点没有跪住。我握着他的腰，盯着性器在后穴进出的样子。他哭喊着不要了，把自己埋进枕头里，闷声呻吟着，被操得完全没有再制止自己叫出声的想法了。  
我感觉后穴不断咬着我的性器，正想着这从尾脊骨传上的快感简直是这些年来性爱时最爽的一次，他就被操得射了出来。  
我唔了一声，差点也一起射了。他终于失去了支撑身体的力气，整个人塌了下去，不住地喘着气。  
我接着抽插着，他一感觉我还在动，就回头用手握住了我的手臂，央求着：“你快射……我不行了……”  
可能是这个体位容易戳到那点的原因，没过一会他又是痛苦又是甜蜜的叫了起来，这一次我的前胸紧贴着他的后背，手帮着撸动性器，很快便一起到达了高潮。

我侧着身，把背对着我的他环在怀里。床单被射得一团黏，躺着很难受，但他太累了，没力气再去考虑这些事。  
我亲着他的后颈，问他还回房间吗。  
他迷迷糊糊地说：“明天早上再说……”随后便落入了梦乡。  
我拿来被扔在床头的手机，订了早上四点半的闹钟后，又把手机一放，回身抱住他，也闭上了眼睛。


End file.
